The Debbie Queen
by nini-nini
Summary: Uh-oh! It seems Eliza has pissed off some lions and it costs her big time! Debbie is left with a video mysteriously developed by Eliza and it's up to her to make her life desant! R&R PLEASE! PG for mild violence and death.
1. Default Chapter

My first Wild Thornberries fanfic! I am NOT a fan of the WT, but I like making stupid fanfics of 'em!  
I also posted this fic on if you can find it. The account I made it on is murtherobo.  
  
Disclaimer: The Wild Thornberrys copyrighted to NIckelodeon and Clasky whatever it is.  
---------  
  
HEED MY WARNING! THIS IS NOT FOR ELIZA, DARWIN, DONNY, NIGEL, OR MARYANN FANS!  
R&R!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter1 -  
WHHAAA WHAAA! A baby lion's cries are heard through the brush of the savannah. Eliza, nearby and accompannied by Darwin, turns her head, hearing the muffled cries. Eliza: Did you hear that, Dar? It sounds like a lion cub... maybe he's in trouble! she runs toward the sound and as she comes to the clearing, a large rock surrounded by many bowing animals is visible. She stares from the animals to the lion cub being raised up by a monkey.  
  
Eliza: Look at that crazed monkey! I MUST HELP THE LION CUB!  
  
She screeches a war cry and runs down through the mass of animals. Finally, after scaling the rock, she reaches the top.  
  
Eliza: Put the cub down you sick monkey!  
  
The baboon turns his head and glares at her  
  
Rafiki: What are you doing here?! Rafiki is not sick! Rafiki is showing the lion king!  
  
Eliza: Guess we'll havta do this the hard way...  
  
She gets a running start and tackles Rafiki. He stumbles, and the baby cub flies over the ledge. Thats how Lion King 2 was invented.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED What will happen to the baby cub? Why is this called the Debbie Queen if Debbies not in it?! WHY AM I A GIRL!  
Find out on the Debbie Queen Part 2! 


	2. Part 2: So long Eliza, Farwell Darwin!

Disclaimer: The Wild THornberrys ain't mine.  
  
Chapter 2 ----------  
  
THe cub goes over the ledge and when all seems lost, the elephants catch it! Elephants: Ze prince! We shall raise eem az our own! they run off with the baby cub  
  
Eliza: NOOOO!!! Ah, who cares. My work here is done! I saved the baby cub! she turns toward Rafiki As for you... she gets out a tranquilizer from her backpack Say goodnight!  
  
Rafiki: Rafiki is not going to say good night! It is not dark and therefore-  
  
Eliza shoots the dart and it hits his behind, causing him to go out cold. She puts a red tag with a number on his ear.  
  
Eliza: C'mon Dar, lets get back to the Comvee.  
  
Before she gets ready to climb back down the rock, two lions, male and female (dad and mom), sprang out from behind a rock.  
  
Male: YOU MADE OUR SON BECOME AN ELEPHANT! YOU MUST PAY!  
  
The male springs on Eliza and closes her in his jaws.  
  
Eliza: Ahhh!  
  
Before she is eaten alive, she calls Darwin.  
  
Eliza: Dar! Be... brave! Oh, and I've left you a number of bills on my checking account and my life insurence will pay it off. Take care of Donny and remember to not let him eat any dung beetles, it gives him gas. And-  
  
Eliza goes on and on about a will and stuff to do after she dies.  
  
Eliza: And that pretty much covers it!  
  
Male: Are we done yet? I'm missing my yoga class...  
  
Eliza: Oh, sorry! Be brave Dar.... be.... brave....  
  
The lion gulps down Eliza and trots off into the cave. Darwin gets ready to run off and survive by himself in the wild as a monkey cannabul, when the female pounces on him. Darwin dies instantly from shock. The female calls some other lions and they start dressing him up and playing volleyball.  
  
Female: I just wanted to wish him the best of luck as a monkey cannabul, but this'll work!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED How will Eliza's parents react to Eliza and Darwin's death? WHERE THE HECK IS THE POINT OF DEBBIE IN THIS STORY???!!! WHY AM I USING A KEYBOARD??? Find out on Part 3 of the Debbie Queen! 


	3. Part 3: Where's Eliza?

Disclaimer: The Wild Thornberries ain't mine and THANK GOD!  
----------  
  
Chapter 3 ----------  
  
A few days later, the Thornberrys finally realize that ELiza and Darwin are missing. Sadly, they don't have enough time to look for her because they have to go to Kenya for a photo shoot. Donny: sdhfoewhfowhfgewh!!  
  
Nigel: I say Donny, what is it?  
  
Donny: lsdkfhlsdhfldhghl lkdhflkdsh Eliza fkl? kjdhskfhkdjgf!  
  
Nigel: I say Donny! You said your first word! Maryann! Come quickly! ANd bring the camera!  
  
Maryann rushes over to them with the camera in her hands. They start to tape Donny. Debbie looks on in annoyment.  
  
Maryann: Say Ee-lye-zah Donny!  
  
Donny: ......iidp?  
  
Debbie: Lyke, he's not going to say anything. He's lyke.... dumb.  
  
Nigel: Ahh, well. Let's get into the comvee. Debbie, you can have Eliza and Darwin's bed.  
  
Debbie: Lyke wow. I get Nature Girl and Monkey Boy's beds...  
  
They all get into the comvee when all of a sudden Maryann sees a rare, African-randomly-appearing-just for the heck of it- alligator! That walks on land!  
  
Maryann: NIGEL GET DA CAMERA!!!!  
  
She jumps out of the window and tackles the alligator and wresles it. The alligator opens its mouth, and swallows her whole.  
  
In the Alligator's Stomach: Wow! Lookit all the organs! Hey, is this a cheesepuff? He's a fiesty one!  
  
Nigel: DEEEEAAAAAREST!!!!! Oh well.  
  
He gets to the wheel and they drive off.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED What'll happen to Nigel, Donny, and Debbie??? Will Maryann come back, or will she be digested??? Once again, why the heck is this called "The Debbie Queen"????WHY AM I ASKING YOU??? Find out in chapter 4 of The Debbie Queen! 


	4. Part 4: The Next to Go

Discliamer: Ack, do I need to say it?  
  
Chapter 4 -  
A while later after driving for 4 day nonstop, Nigel spots something in the middle of the road. Nigel is becoming a little crazy for being stuck in the car too long drinking coffee. Nigel: KIPPAHS! he flies out of the comvee and attacks the thing on the road. He also brings his camera, which is also his new wife.  
  
Donny also jumps out and follows Nigel.  
  
Donny: oishdgoihs hfiheiiioii esdssefe rgghneewewi!  
  
Nigel: I say Donny, we're going to feast like kings tonite!  
  
Debbie stands in the doorway of the comvee.  
  
Debbie: Lyke dad, you're lyke.... scaring me... lyke.  
  
Nigel: Come and join us poppit!  
  
Debbie: Lyke... I'll pass... by the way, thats not a kipper. Thats the worlds most venomous snake the one-bite-will-kill-you-so-stay-away-but-if-you-don't-at-least-bring-potatoes snake.  
  
Nigel: Oh... dearest....  
  
The snake swallows Nigel and Donny(for no reason) whole.  
  
Debbie: AHHHHHHH! Lyke.  
  
She runs into the comvee. She sits in a corner and rocks back and forth.  
  
Debbie: I'm lyke I'm all alone... Mom, Dad, Donny, Eliza, and the monkey are gone.... lyke....  
  
A while later there is a scratch at the door. Debbie gets up and cautiously opens it.  
  
Debbie: Lyke......... who's there.......? I'm warning you, I've got lyke a magazine in my hand!  
  
She looks down and sees a large male lion with a tape in his mouth.  
  
Lion: Your sister developed this in my stomach.  
  
He hands it to her and bounds off.  
  
Debbie: Okay.... that was lyke.... wierd....  
  
She sets the tape down on the counter and takes a shower for no reason. When she comes out, she realizes something.  
  
Debbie: Lyke maybe that tape can help me....  
  
She grabs the tape off of the counter and puts it in the VCR. A creepy looking girl flashes on including all this other wierd stuff like the girl crawling out of a well and a fly flying in the sky and a ring.  
  
Debbie: Lyke, Oops... wrong movie.  
  
She ejects the wrong tape and puts the right one in. It shows Eliza in a small cramped place with a flashlight.  
  
Eliza: I don't have much time... the digestive acids are coming.... Okay, you know how I can talk to animals right? Well, you must obtain my gift! I'll give you instructions that will make you live happily ever after! 1. Go find a fat warthog thats stuck in a trap. Free him and he'll give you your gift. 2. Get eaten my a boa constrictor. I don't know why you have to do this but I've always wanted to try. 3. Find a monkey friend. One thats a neat freak and that doesn't like to live in the wild. He should have an appitite for cheese cruchies and has a funny accent. 4. Find the magic village people. They-  
Before she can finish, the tape runs out and the screen goes blue with a rewind sign in the left hand corner.  
  
Debbie: Lyke..... wow.....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED What will Debbie do?! OKAY, WHY THE HECK IS THIS CALLED THE DEBBIE QUEEN?! WHAT IS 22????!!!!! Find out in the next chapter of The Debbie Queen! 


	5. Part 5: Roadkill Warthog

Chapter 5

-------------

"Roadkill Warthog"

-------------

The Wild Thornberry's doesn't belong to me and thank God.

-------------

Debbie had been sleeping in the comvee for 2 weeks straight. No food, water, or magazines. The cable had gone off long ago and Debbie had no idea how to fix it...

Debbie: Lyke, am I supposed to be doing something?

She glances back over to the tape and it dawns on her that she's supposed to be finding a warthog in a trap.

Debbie: Lyke, I remember now! I'm supposed to be getting a manicure in Switzerland right about now!

She glances down at her watch and it's 5 weeks past her appointment.

Debbie: Lyke, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

She gets to the steering wheel, and in some mad attempt to get to Switzerland from the middle of Africa, she puts the comvee into gear and it sped off.

5 hours later

_BUMP!_

Debbie: Lyke, what was that!

She jumps out and looks behind the comvee, where a small heap of some sort lays. Dead.

Debbie: Lyke.... I killed it.... COOL!

She grabs a stick and starts poking it for fun. She pokes it hard enough, and it rolls to one side, revealing a warthog attached to a trap. What a ditz.

Debbie: OMG! It's lyke, that warthog Eliza told me about in that video! Lyke, isn't it supposed to grant me powers to lyke, talk to animals?

All of a sudden, a fat man with weird clothing on walks out of the woods.

Fat dude: Okay Joe, it's my turn for the warthog shift!

He looks down to where Debbie is standing over the carcass of once-alive Joe.

Fat dude: OHMYGOD YOU KILLED JOE!!!

He screeches something up towards the sky and rushes by Joe's side and starts to do CPR.

Fat dude: JOE! DON'T GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT!!!! DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEE!!!!!!

He grabs the remains of Joe and starts doing the Heimlich Maneuver, the body flying like a limp rag doll.

Through all this, Debbie watches on in confusion.

Debbie: Lyke, who are you?

The fat dude looks over to Debbie, the body of Joe falling from his hands. A bunch of hyenas come from out of nowhere and grab the body, running off and cackling triumphantly.

Fat Dude: I am.... FLOOPADOOKIE! And since you killed Joe, I guess I'll give you a free wish. So what do ya want?

Debbie: Well that's easy! I lyke, want clothes, a normal family, clothes, magazines, money, clothes, jewelry, make-up, clothes, and..... TO BE QUEEN! Did I mention clothes?

Fat dude: Uhh, I'll go with your last request....

There's a sudden flash of light and and Debbie suddenly gets shocked and Debbie goes out cold... Everything goes black....

TO BE CONTINUED

What will happen to Debbie?! Will she become queen, or will she get clothes? HOW DO YOU KNOW??!!!! Find out on Part 5 of the Debbie Queen!


End file.
